


Expensive Junk

by Faramirlover



Series: April Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulk Smash, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Silly, hint of seriousness, month of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dory is a pile of junk and Tony’s not sure he wants to keep going. AKA Tony's latest Hulkbuster is scrap metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expensive Junk

“What a hunk of junk.”

Tony treated the twisted heap of metal dominating the training room to a sharp kick and tried not to show that it hurt.

“Don’t be mean to Dory!” Bruce had wandered back into the room, chai tea in one hand and a half eaten banana in the other, just in time to hear him insult the mangled machinery.

“ _Me_ be mean to Dory!? What about you? You did this to her.”

“Well you clearly didn’t make her well enough. She lasted a lot longer than Christina and Alice though.”

“You’re mean, Green Bean,” Tony grumbled and climbed the pile to perch atop his ruined bot.

“You like me mean.”

Tony’s response was silence as he contemplated his partner-in-science.

“Are you sure this is really what you want? Something that can be used against you?”

Bruce joined him in a tenuous perch on ex-Dory.

“Tony, you’re the only person in the world I’d trust to do this.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t really hurt me, Tone. But I need you to be able to stop me.”

“I don’t want-”

“One day you’re might _have_ to stop me. I trust you to find the way to save everyone and still be able to save me.”

“I didn’t know you minded so much about what happened to you.”

“I wouldn’t have cared before but I do now. Whatever happens out there, I want you to be able to bring me home.”

For once Tony seemed unable to formulate a smart answer, instead he reached out to take Bruce’s hand in his and dropped a quick peck on his knuckles. Bruce chuckled and gave him an affectionate head butt.

“So how about we leave the romantic eye contact until later and you and I go work on something else my other half can turn into junk,” Bruce offered, shimmying his way back down the wreck.

“Awww, Science Boyfriend you’re the best!”

“That’s why you love me. Now next time I think I’d like to go toe-to-toe with an Elise.”

“I don’t know how far down the alphabet I can make it before I run out of money.”

“Maybe sell Dory. Modern art made by an Avenger.”

“Hunk of Junk à la Hulk. It’ll make me millions.”


End file.
